Over the past few years, there has been increased demand for portable computers because users are able to transport and use them at different locations. Because of their mobility, portable computers are substantially more likely to suffer unwanted impact forces. These impact forces may be as severe as dropping the computer or as mild as roughly placing one's computer bag on the ground.
Under current architectures, the main body of a portable computer is designed to absorb energy caused from minor impact forces. The main body, however, is susceptible to damage caused by impact forces above a certain threshold. In fact, substantial impact forces may not only damage the main body, but also damage or cause the malfunction of one or more of the internal components of the portable computer, especially when those internal components that are placed in precise locations within the main body. This would render the portable computer inoperable.